


A momentous occasion

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 21:50:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20234941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: It sure is.





	A momentous occasion

Our tale starts in The Great Hall of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, a wedding is about to begin. The wedding of Griphook the goblin and Moaning Myrtle the ghost. 

Headmistress McGonagall is officiating. She began, "Ladies, gentlemen, witches, wizards, goblins, ghosts, students and teachers; we're gathered here today to celebrate the union of these two lovely people. Griphook who has worked at Gringrotts as long as I can remember and Myrtle who has haunted the corridors of Hogwarts for many years."

The audience cheered.

Headmistress McGonagall beamed, "You may say your vows now."

Griphook grinned. "I know that I'm not one for long speeches, but this is an exception. I can hardly remember my life without you in it because every day since I met you has been the best day of my life. I love you to the moon and back, dear."

Headmistress McGonagall turned to Myrtle and insisted, "Your turn."

Myrtle replied, "I love you too, Hooky. More than I ever loved anyone when I was still alive. In a weird way I'm glad that I died because if I hadn't, we would have never met. I don't even want to imagine my life without you in it, so I'm glad that we made it here today."

Headmistress McGonagall went on, "Do you Griphook take Myrtle Elizabeth Warren to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

Griphook said, "I do."

Headmistress McGonagall continued, "Do you Myrtle Elizabeth Warren take Griphook as your lawfully wedded husband?"

Myrtle smiled. "I do."

Headmistress McGonagall said, "I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride."

Griphook kissed Myrtle sweetly to loud claps and cheers from the audience.


End file.
